krosmozfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinonome
Shinonome is Qilby's sister dragon who has the ability to remember her past lives, like her brother. She was killed during Orgonax's attack on the new Eliatrope civilization in -10,000, though it is unclear whether she was killed by Orgonax or during Yugo and Qilby's duel. She was confined to her Dofus during the events of the Wakfu series, guarded by Phaeris in the Crimson Claw archipelago. She cannot reincarnate due to Qilby's imprisonment in the Blank Dimension. Appearance Shinonome is a red dragon, and her adult form has a set of horns curving from her forehead, and another curving backwards from her lower jaw. She has a small horn on her nose, and two long whiskers. She has gold eyes, a gold gem on her forehead, and a yellow stripe that starts as a swirl on her cheeks and runs the length of her body. She mainly appears as a silhouette inside the red Dofus. Personality Not too much is known about her, but from her few lines of dialogue it can be assumed that she is generally kind. She expresses sorrow over the lives lost during the Mechasm attack on the World of Twelve. Islands of Wakfu Shinonome never appears directly in the game, but is implied to have supported Qilby until her death. It can be assumed that she was killed by Orgonax or someone else before Qilby's duel with Phaeris and Yugo. She has one quote on the loading screen, which references her brother. Animated Series During the Wakfu era, Shinonome is still in her Dofus, having been unable to reincarnate for 10,000 years due to Qilby's imprisonment. Her Dofus is fought over by Yugo and Qilby, before being used by Qilby to open several portals. During the fight in Emrub, she communicates with Qilby although she is still inside her Dofus, and asks him to stop fighting against Yugo since the cost of his quest is too high. When he doesn't give up, she releases a blast of Stasis from her Dofus that severs Qilby's Eliacube arm, essentially ending the fight. Shinonome's Dofus is left in the care of Balthazar. Somehow her Dofus makes it out of Emrub before the events of the OVAs. Relationships Qilby Shinonome is Qilby's dragon twin, hatched from the same Dofus. They share the ability to remember all their past lives and according to Qilby's action towards her in the last episodes of Season 2, the two of them seem to be very close. Before the fall of the Eliatrope civilization, Shinonome supported Qilby's goal of returning to the stars. She was ultimately responsible for literally disarming him, allowing him to be defeated by Yugo. Yugo Shinonome helps Yugo in the fight against her brother in Emrub after reasoning with him doesn't work. In their previous incarnation, it can be assumed that Yugo and Shinonome were enemies. Orgonax Orgonax is potentially responsible for the death of Shinonome in her previous life. Efrim It can be assumed that Shinonome and Efrim had the same mentor-student relationship that Qilby and Nora had prior to the events of Islands of Wakfu since the twins seems to share the same roles (Mina and Phaeris as mediators, Adamai and Yugo as explorers and presumably kings as well). Quotes - "''He has no time for the dull roots at his feet. The buds on the roots... their promise...no time. It is the most beautiful flower in the field that he want"''Shinonome talking about Qilby in the loading screen of the third chapter of Island of Wakfu ''- " My brother, look around you, your quest has already cost too much to the Eliatrope people." ''Episode 26 Season 2Category:Dragons Category:Eliatrope Dragons Category:Eliatrope Council